A Vulcan and A Human
by Wolfstar04
Summary: Saruk a Vulcan and Alyssa a human have known each other for a very long time. But being apart for seven years can change a person. But not as much as one thinks. ( OC/OC )


**Hi everyone…**

**Recently I have gotten into a car crash and my brain got all scrambled so I have lost complete track on where I wanted my Slenderman story to go. I have most of the second chap. done though it still needs to be proof read by my friend and Beta ChopSuzi. . Um… OH!**

**This is only a quick drabble one-shot thing about my star trek oc's and if you guys like them let me know And I will begin to establish an actual chapter story for them.**

Medical officer, Lt. Saruk (age 25 ½ standing at 6'7") walked around the grounds of Starfleet Academy, dressed in regulation uniform as was expected for when attending meetings. He was on earth to attend a lecture meant to update all Medical officers of any new breakthrough's in medicine, or even the physiology of newly discovered sentient's from other planets. Saruk found it refreshing to be among a diverse group of 'almost' likeminded beings. Though he would always prefer to be with his own Vulcan brethren.

But at the present time the meeting that he was to attend had actually ended well over two hours ago and he contented himself to wonder the Academy in peace and reflect upon his time spent there. He found nothing had changed aside from a new engineering lab and a whole new science building. A cadet confirmed that the old science building had been damaged do to a chemical spill. Luckily no one was harmed in the incident.

Saruk walked around the Academy maybe three times before he surmised that it was enough and that it was time to return to the ship in which he was presently stationed. As he was reaching for his comunicater he stopped as a group of new requites being led by a senior officer changed their course and made their way towards him.

"Lt. Saruk… It is wonderful to see you back her at the Academy…" The women leading the group said as she saluted him. He inclined his head as he slipped his hads behind his back and stood riggid on the spot.

"Professer Williams it is pleasing to see you… And please I may be a Lutenent but I am and shall for most be a Doctor first." He said in a controlled fashion and Pr. Williams smiled at him and nodded.

"Cadets this is Lt. Dr. Saruk… He was once one of you only five years ago. He excelled in all his studies and I am proud to say he was one of my students… Dr. Saruk do you have anything to say before we leave you?" She looked to him expectantly as did the diverse group of cadets. He noted many of them were humanoid but not directly human. He even spotted at least three Vulcans among the group of thirty-six. Clearing his throught he responded stiffly but in a manner he felt was approprat for the moment.

"I do not have anything prepared for such an occasion as this for it was not planned. But I do believe it would be wise to welcome you all to star fleet and say that I hope that one day we will serve together."

Out of politeness many of the cadets clapped, others looked disappointed at the bleak speech the rest looked satisfied by it. Saruk remained standing where he was as he watched them leave. He went to reach for his communicator once more when his eyes settled on a very familiar human among the cadets. She read over notes she had taken down on her PADD, her straight sun bleached hair was pinned up and wound tight into a bun while her neat and pressed Cadet uniform was void of and filth. For those who didn't know the human girl she looked to be the prime example of what a Star fleet cadet should act and look like. But Saruk knew her to be a country girl who wasn't afraid to throw dirt around and pick a fight with others stronger than her. He remembered the girl to be what humans would have called 'a little odd ball' and even went as far as to self-proclaim herself to be his best friend. Or rather she claimed him as HER best-friend. He still clearly remembered when his father had brought him to earth at the age of 9 ½ and when he first remembered meeting her for the first time. She had shoved a piece of earth candy called 'butterscotch' into his face and that was the beginning of a strange friendship. He and his father had then formed a habit of visiting every summer during the years that followed.

Saruk hadn't seen her since he had been a little over the age of 18 when he came and left to return to New Vulcan. The next time he returned to earth only to attend the academy, while to his knowledge, Alyssa was to finish human learning institution for the young and then find a husband. But here she was just seven year's latter and she was no longer an awkward human child but what seemed to be a dignified young human women. At least he thought as much until she looked up and a piercing sound threatened to deafen his sensitive Vulcan hearing.

Feeling eyes on her Cadet Alyssa Landers looked up from her PADD and looked around as she stopped walking. She spotted the Lt. that had been peaking to them only moments before and she stared at him before it really dawned on her who he was. In her excitement she almost screamed and jumped up and down slightly before she made her way back towards him with Professor Williams looking around to find the offensive sound, only to spot Alyssa trotting her way back to Lt. Saruk. Alyssa threw her arms around Saruk's middle and pressed her cheek to his chest as she hugged him tightly.

"Saruk I missed you!" She said in a high pitched manner. Saruk didn't return the hug but he didn't push her away or refuse her want for the contact. Once she was content she released him on her own and stepped back as she cleared her throat. "I am very sorry Lt. Saruk. That was against regulations and most unbecoming." She said and Saruk looked over the head of the 5'4" 20 year old cadet.

"Professor I wish to personally continue the tour for Mrs. Landers here… I will be sure she returns to her dorms safely." He said and carefully guided her in the opposite direction of the group. Once they were a ways away he turned and inclined his head to her before speaking. "I was under the impression that once you completed schooling you would find a bond mate and settle down." He said and she laughed merrily at him.

"After knowing you for so long you left a great impression upon me… I spent so much time reading dictionaries to lean as much as I can in order to understand you. That I found the young men that I grew up around to all be total ignoramuses. I even went to the cities and found them to be incompetent. So I joined Star Fleet so I could learn even more and then put what I learned to use among the stars…" She said and looked up to the sky. "Maybe one day I will be a captain if I work hard enough."

"I… Believe such a thing is possible if you work hard enough." Saruk said as he looked up as well, remembering that he had a ship waiting for him. "Now come along cadet we must finish your tour and get you back to your dorm. I have a ship waiting for my return."

Her sigh of disappointment and the slight pouting lip didn't go unnoticed by the Vulcan. Inside he was very pleased that his proclaimed best-friend was still the same…. Though her vocabulary had grown since she was young.


End file.
